1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive member used for a touch panel sensor or the like and a method for producing the conductive member and particularly relates to a conductive member in which at least two layers of different conductive patterns are formed on one surface of a transparent support by performing pattern exposure on at least two silver halide emulsion layers formed on one surface of the transparent support and applying a development treatment thereto and a method of producing the conductive member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a touch panel sensor has been widely used as an input device of a mobile terminal and a computer. A touch panel sensor is disposed on the surface of a display, and an input operation can be performed by detecting positions touched by a finger or the like.
Currently, there is a demand for a decrease in the number of components for the purpose of simplifying the configuration of a touch panel sensor, for example, reducing a layer thickness and reducing the number of processes. For example, a method for producing a conductive sheet described in JP2012-6377A has been suggested.
In JP2012-6377A, a photosensitive material including a first photosensitive layer formed on one main surface of a transparent support such as a plastic film and a second photosensitive layer formed on the other main surface of the transparent support is exposed to light during production of a conductive sheet. In this liquid exposure treatment, a first light exposure treatment of exposing the first photosensitive layer to light along a first light exposure pattern by irradiating the transparent support with light and a second light exposure treatment of exposing the second photosensitive layer to light along a second light exposure pattern by irradiating the transparent support with light are performed (both surfaces are exposed to light simultaneously). When the photosensitive material is subjected to a development treatment after light exposure, a transparent support, a first conductive layer formed on one main surface of the transparent support along the first light exposure pattern, and a second conductive layer formed on the other main surface of the transparent support along the second light exposure pattern are obtained.